Myou Kaneami
| voiced by = | wordplay = | alias = | age = 11 | gender = Female | species = Pekoponian | born = | occupation = Student |ja = 金阿弥 明 |romaji = Kaneami Myou}} is a character in the Keroro Gunso franchise. She is the newest protagonist alongside Tomosu Hinohara and Shin Keroro. Character Myou is Tomosu's classmate and quickly becomes his close friend after he meets Shin Keroro due to her interest in the occult. She usually keeps her golden eye closed, but opens it when she needs to use her abilities. She is also a member of Yotaka Elementary School's Occult Club. Appearance Myou is a young girl with short white hair and a shade of black on top. On the sides of her head are cat-like accessories that are black, yellow, and purple. She wears a black short sleeved shirt with a high collar with a yellow ribbon on her back, attaching the collar and her sleeves appears to be folded, revealing to be purple-colored gaining a yellow outline, below her shirt is a very short white skirt. She also wears long blue tights and short black boots that match her shirt's color scheme and cat-like accessories. In the present, Myou is heterochromatic, with one indigo colored eye on the left and gold on the right. Her right eye is usually tightly shut and it glows when opened. Before she got her golden eye, Myou had two violet eyes, and she wore a frilly white shirt with a star pin in the middle near her neck, she also was carrying a suitcase. Characteristics * Height = 140 cms (4'6") * Weight = 31 kgs (68 lbs) Story One year before her first appearance, she was abducted by aliens, who were doing research about rumors regarding alien abductions. They wanted her to answer a questionnaire about the subject. Disappointed at how normal the events felt, she asks for a favor in return - a reminder of the meeting, convincing them to implant a device in her body that gives her special powers. After some hesitation, they went through with it, leaving her with one gold iris. She first appeared in the chapter, "The Mysterious Keronian Attacks?", watching the events with interest from afar. It's soon revealed that she was a classmate of Tomosu and seemed to have a special ability that could activate alien machines. Eventually, she approaches Tomosu in the municipal library and using her special powers manipulates him into taking her to the The Hinata's House. Once arriving there, she uses her power to help Keroro invade. However, once he realized what was going on, Tomosu asked her to stop, and she immediately did just that. In the chapter "An Ancient Power", she appears during the climatic battle, somehow not affected by the Planet Anesthesia used by Black Star and helps Shin Keroro beat him through the potential unleashing ability of her eye. Personality Myou's official profile states She is very cute although suspicious, with a mysterious atmosphere drifting around her. Myou keeps a mysterious atmosphere around her, and often stands by herself, but she is surprisingly open and friendly when someone approaches her. She is very calm and headstrong and seems to have an acute intuition that borders on the supernatural, although it hasn't been confirmed to be an actual ability of hers, such as when she predicts Shin Keroro's landing in her first animated appearance or when she shows knowledge of the Keroro's platoon past invasion attempts in the manga. She doesn't seem to get embarrassed easily, and even when she is frightened she tends to hide it. In the manga, initially she shows little common sense and feels bad for the Keroro Platoon failures, wishing to help them invade. She made invasion weapons activate by themselves and even boosted Keroro's abilities with her eye. However, once Tomosu asks her to stop doing that, she immediately drops it all. In spite of that, she still shows a more peculiar interest in aliens than Fuyuki and Tomosu, like when in a later occasion she uses her golden eye's power on Tomosu to allow them to together perform a ritual to summon more aliens. Special Abilities Her gold eye implant gives Myou the power to unleash the hidden potential of any living being or even machines. However, it only works if potential exists in the first place. If the potential is zero, then the eye would be useless. In addition to that, the eye is also able to use hypnotic suggestions - either full control of the target or just light manipulation of their actions, it's also possible to make them forget what they've done under her control. Relationships Tomosu Hinohara Tomosu is Myou's classmate. She usually joins Tomosu and Fuyuki in talking about paranormal stuff. Tomosu knew her even before their debut in the series but apparently they weren't particularly close until he was involved in the events surrounding Shin Keroro. Tomosu at first seemed embarrassed by her, but soon grows into accepting her weird ways. Myou gave Tomosu a valentine's gift, but denied any romantic interest. However, after a single word from him she dropped her attempts at helping the Keroro Platoon invade Earth. Shin Keroro As a fan of the occult she is interested in the cute new alien, often hanging around with Tomosu alongside him. Natsumi Hinata Myou and Natsumi don't appear together much in the original manga. Through Myou's power, Keroro actually beat up Natsumi once, but Natsumi herself never learned that Myou was the culprit. They've met a couple of times and Natsumi is generally friendly to her, but they aren't close. In the Keroro anime, Myou appears alongside Natsumi more often and they're portrayed as friends. During episode 10 in Keroro, Natsumi and Myou were partnered up in a living board game, and went through many embarrassing challenges together. One of the challenges was a forced dance, Natsumi seemed flustered, but Myou was smiling. Keroro Myou felt bad for the Keroro Platoon's failed invasions and wished to help them invade, but dropped it after Tomosu talked her out of the idea. When Keroro receives the power of her golden eye, he is called Runaway Keroro, a rambunctious form of Keroro. Through her potential unleashing ability, combined with Keroro's Keron Star, she also can transform him directly into Warrior-Style Keroro. She is interested in him due to being an alien, but seems to prefer hanging out with Tomosu and Shin Keroro. Mutsumi Hojo Although they've barely interacted, Myou acknowledges Mutsumi as someone with a presence similar to her own. Etymology Myou's name most likely spawns from the Japanese word Myō (妙) ' which means ''strange in English. Her last name, Kaneami, spawns from '''Kane (金) which means gold- referencing her gold eye. Trivia * In the Volume 23 of the manga, she is one of the few people not affected by Black★Star's ability to stop time. * When Myou is transformed into a baby in the Keroro series she speaks in a muffled tone, due to the pacifier in her mouth. However when she and Natsumi change back Myou still speaks in a muffled tone, despite the pacifier having disappeared. * Unlike other human characters in the manga, Myou mostly sticks to her one signature outfit, merely changing between a sleeveless summer variation and a long sleeved winter variation depending on the time of the year. She has sported other outfits for specific purposes (swimsuit, idol dress, new years kimono), but in the present hasn't been seen sporting different casual wear unlike the other human characters. Category:Female Category:Manga series Category:Pekoponian Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Character stubs Category:Student Category:Keroro Flash Series Category:Partner Category:Main characters